Heart Broken
by annchan
Summary: Dilly marries Hitomi , most of the character dies, my character dies *sobs* now I need a new one well read and review


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ay of these characters except LiAnn. You would know that if you read my other fics. For those who don't know who she is below is her bio. It doesn't have that much information on her but it tells you a little bit about her.  
  
Notes: This fic starts off with GW but later in the middle Esca characters appear. I was gonna finish my Nurse of Sincerity series but no one is reading ... I mean reviewing it so I decided to start on my Gundam Wing/Escaflowne fic.  
  
  
LiAnn's bio:  
  
Full name: LiAnn Chang (she's not related to Wufei)  
  
Place of birth: Some where in China, close to Wufei's village.  
  
Date of birth: November 11, 1984  
  
Hair colour: Jet black  
  
Eye colour: Brown  
  
Current location: Some where in Canada. Trois Riviéres.  
  
Interesting facts about her: She plays the flute (like me) and likes watching people battle each other. She also likes driving around in her car.  
  
Heart Broken  
  
The sun was rising, it was dawn. The birds are chirping and world peace was achieved, all thanks to the Gundam Pilots. Now, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei live normal lives. Heero lives in Japan, Duo in America, Trowa in Arabia with Quatre since he doesn't have a family and Wufei in China.  
  
Quatre's alarm was ringing so loud it almost woke the whole entire neighborhood. Annoyed, Quatre got up, took the alarm clock, opened the window and threw the alarm clock outside. He walked towards Trowa's room and knocked on the door. Trowa answered the door and looked at Quatre in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" He looked at Quatre and smirked. " I see the clock's been bothering you."  
  
"Ofcourse it has! I couldn't stand the ringing anymore so I threw it out the window." They both laughed and they got dressed.(NOT together ofcourse)  
  
When Quatre reached the dining room, Trowa was already in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell of freshly made pancakes, eggs and bacon filled the room. 'he's so good to me' thought Quatre 'but why?'  
  
Trowa dropped the pancakes, eggs, and bacon on Quatre's plate and smiled.  
  
"Hope you like it." Quatre smiled back with gratitude.   
  
"Thanks Trowa. Monday mornings aren't the same with your home made pancakes." Quatre looked at his plate with content and ate.  
  
A few minutes later, Trowa looked at the clock on the wall. He didn't realise it was time for his morning jogs.  
  
"I got to go Quatre. I'll only be an hour. You know the routine." Trowa ran up to his room and searched for his trainers. He looked under his bed, basically turning his room upside down. All the contents of his closet are out on the floor. Finally he found it. In the corner of his closet lay a pair of trainers. He grabbed a pair of socks and put on his trainers. Trowa rushed down the stairs and out the door. He ran swiftly like a horse ..no..like a deer.'Quatre ..oh Quatre. Your blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, it just has this effect on me' he thought as he ran 'How can I declare my love for you? Baka! How could I even believe you would fall for me, me...I'm just a clown! I'm sure you'd rather fall for Heero, Duo or maybe Wufei but I doubt that. Wufei's straight.' Trowa laughed and stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Meanwhile in China, Wufei got an invitation from Duo to stay at his house beginning next week since it's September and he wants to spend their last year in highschool together. Wufei looked at the letter and laughed.  
  
"Sally! Come... I want you to read this letter I got from Duo!" I forgot to mention that Wufei lives with Sally now since he doesn't have a family too.  
  
Sally looked at him in shock. "Why are you so excited? I thought you hated that homo?" Wufei just laughed.  
  
"Well woman, you've got a lot to learn. When someone is giving you rent, food and a plane ticket to America for one whole year... you don't turn it down." They both laughed.  
  
Back in Arabia...  
Trowa got back home, when he checked his mailbox, there was a letter addressed to both of them. It was from Duo. Trowa sighed as he entered the house and sat down on the sofa in the living room. It was a black leather sofa, very new, they just got it a week ago. You can even smell the smell of really new leather. Trowa opened the envelope and took out the sheet of paper inside. It says:  
Dear Quatre and Trowa  
Hey guys! Remember me? It's me Duo. Well I have no time to tell you what's happening in my life but I still have time to ask you two a question...How would you guys like to stay at my place and spend your senior year here in America...well whatever your answer is, write back.  
The Great Destroyer Duo  
  
'Hmm.. should I tell Quatre? Duo might interfere in our relationship. I mean...forget it. We don't even have a relationship! Baka!' Trowa sighed and ran to the backyard where Quatre was, always, playing his violin.  
  
"Hi Quatre ... we got a letter from Duo." Quatre stopped playing his violin and looked at the sheet of paper Trowa's holding in his hand and reached for it.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder what he wants." Trowa was about to open his mouth to say something but he was interupted by a loud metal clang at the far end of the back yard. It was a boy ... no wait ..there's two of them. Both about Quatre and Trowa's age.A girl and a cat.  
  
"Quatre let's go look and see!" Trowa ran towards them with a gun in his hand prepared to defend himself.  
  
"Who are you people?" Quatre looked at the cat and laughed. "Are you even from earth?" The cat sneered at Quatre and hid behind one of the boys. One has silver hair and the other has black. She hid behind the one with black hair. He seemed pretty popular considering there are two girls grabbing his arm.  
  
Trowa then looked at the boy with silver hair. "I don't trust YOU." The boy simply crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"Me? Innocent little me not to be trusted?" 'Aww...he looks so innnocent and beautiful. Who could resist not trusting him?' Trowa hid the gun in his pocket and sat down beside the boy with silver hair. "I can trust you."  
  
"Trust him?? Are you insane??" The boy with black glared at Trowa. "That guy burned down my town, Fanelia, and he also burned down Palas and Asturia."  
  
"But ... but he looks so innocent and gentle..." Trowa got cut off. "Trowa ... It's better to trust all of them than just trusting one."  
  
"Ok ... if you insist Quatre." "Good. Now, since I don't know any of you, I'm giving you all an equal chance to say what happened."  
  
The girl jumped up and down and sat beside Quatre on the green bench under the Mimosa tree. "I'll go first. It all started when I was running on the track then suddenly this flash of light did something that transported me to Gaea." The boy with black hair stood up and said "Let's not go that far. I think he means how we got transported to Mystic Moon."  
  
"Mystic Moon?" Quatre was confused. 'What the heck is the Mystic Moon?'  
  
"That's what they call earth." The girl continued. "Ok so I was at Gaea for a while and we were trying to escape that pyromaniac." She looked at the silver haired boy and pointed at him. "He's so obsessed with burning things, he made the wires cross on this time machine and boom! The thing broke, fire all over the place and we got transported back to earth." The girl sighed as she continued. "I'm not complaining or anything, I mean I'm on earth finally...but where exactly am I?"  
  
"You are in Arabia? Can't you tell I'm Arabian?" The girl looked at Quatre in disbelief. "You are Arabian? I've never heard of blonde Arabians before."  
  
"So ... who wants to go next?" Qautre looked around."Why wont we introduce ourselves first.." The boy with silver hair agreed and nodded to the suggestion of the boy with black hair.  
  
"I am Hitomi ..." she pointed at the cat "She's Merle, the guy in front of her is Van." she looked at the boy with silver hair "He's Dilandau."  
  
"I see...so you guys aren't from earth afterall.Ok ... do you still wanna tell me what happened?"  
Hitomi stood up and walked up to Dilandau. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you so much Dilandau-sama." Their conversation was interupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" screamed Merle. She ran towards the door and opened it. She looked at the girl... about 16 yrs. old with black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm LiAnn ... I'm their new neighbor and I was wondering if I can talk to him ... tell him it's about Matt."  
  
Merle ran back to the yard as fast as she could. "Lord Van , Lord Van..."  
  
"What is it Merle?" He looked confused so was she. "This girl named LiAnn is at the door and she said she wants to talk to you about Matt."  
  
"LiAnn!!" Quatre sounded so happy to hear her name cause ever since he met her at MY party ... he had a crush on her. So he ran for the door and greeted her.  
  
"LiAnn ... what are you doing here?" Quatre invited her to come in and dragged her to the yard.  
  
"Well first of all ... I moved here. Second, I want to tell you something about Matt." There was this sad look on her face. "He's dead."  
  
"What? How'd he die?" LiAnn sat beside him and explained. "He got this disease and his stupid girlfriend can't find the frickin' cure!! I hate her!!" LiAnn pounded on the ground with both her fist. "He's dead ... beacause of HER!"  
  
"Calm down LiAnn...he's dead and there's nothing we can do." Tears ran down from her cheek as she remembered Mimi getting a phone call from Davis telling her that Matt's dead. "Quatre how could you say that. I thought you were sensitive so I came to talk to you."  
  
"LiAnn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Quatre sat beside LiAnn and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. If you could just see Trowa's face. Very red. He's fuming mad. 'Quatre how could you?? grr... it's all LiAnn's fault!'  
  
"LiAnn can you come with me for a second?" "Sure Trowa." Trowa and LiAnn went outside for a walk and they went to an empty alley. "LiAnn prepare to die." LiAnn looked confused. "Why do you want to kill me Trowa?" "Because you stole MY Quatre!!" Trowa pointed the gun right ar her. "But I have no intention in stealing Quatre!!" "Yes you do!! Now prepare to die!!"  
  
They didn't know they were being watched by the crazy pyromaniac, Dilandau. He followed them in case something goes wrong. He took out his flamethrower from his pocket and jumped down from the roof then in fron of LiAnn. "Don't worry...I'm here to protect you." He grinned as his flame thrower shot out flames at Trowa. Well you know what happens...Trowa dies. "Thank you Dilandau-sama. You're the best." "I know." He leaned closer to LiAnn and kissed her. "Will you go out with me?" LiAnn looked shocked. "No! I have a boyfriend already!"  
  
"Never do you tell Dilanadau-sama no" He pointed his flamethrower at LiAnn and burned her." I guess that's the last we'll see of my character LiAnn. I better make a new one.  
  
Dilandau hurried to Quatre's house and pointed the flamethrower at everyone of them except Hitomi. "Who wants to die first?" Merle hid behind Lord Van and started whimpering. "Shut up Cat! You shall die first!" Dilandau aimed the flamethrower at Merle and she burned. Next to die was Van. When Dilandau was about to kill Quatre, Hitomi did a diversion and Quatre was able to escape. Well Dilandau lives in Arabia now with Hitomi. Few years later, they got married.  
  
Ok ... what happened to Duo you ask? Well ... I can't think of a logical explaination so make up your own. You're creative enuff'. Oh yea uh..since I need a new character .. help me think of names and a character description. email me @ cocokoalabear11@hotmail.com 


End file.
